


Ghoul Drool (Drabble Edition)

by Watashi_ga_hen



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bless these bbys, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Ghoul!Kuroko, Honestly I don't even, M/M, Multi, first fic on here, ghoul!Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashi_ga_hen/pseuds/Watashi_ga_hen
Summary: "Sometimes being a ghoul is a giddy high on the clouds and sometimes it's day old blood at the bottom of the bucket."





	1. Kuroko's Prologue

Kuroko was walking through the streets with his empty face mask and his black hooded jacket as he usually did when he patrolled his territory. Filth loved to come out on a Friday night, always looking for trouble or an easy meal. He couldn’t complain though since he was always looking for a pathetic ghoul to eat so his gluttonous self would be satisfied. In his opinion, he wasn’t a peculiar ghoul other than his unusual abilities to always slip through death’s fingers. CCG couldn’t get him and neither could anyone from Aogiri, especially Yamori who constantly harassed him. Beneath his ghoul life he was almost more enthralled to play basketball than he was when it came to eating which would always make Uta and Itori laugh. 

He was ephemeral, and much too strange to be anyone’s particular enemy (other than Yamori’s who seemed to be obsessed with adding him to his faction of followers or flat out kill him, he laughed at the thought). 

He let his mind wander to the half ghoul he had met at Itori’s bar and couldn’t help but let out a small smile. He was an interesting boy and delectable smelling if not sweet enough for Kuroko’s tastes.

His mouth watered at the thought of the sweetest desert he’d ever tasted, his precious “vanilla milkshake”. He let out a madness -induced giggle thinking of his delicious special class investigator, Arima Kishou.

He only had a small taste of that ridiculously sweet blood and it was enough to have him hooked for years back when he was still-

He stilled as he sensed almost controlled bloodlust behind him, along with carefully silenced footsteps but not quiet enough for his well-trained ears to miss, he sidestepped and turned, narrowly escaping the sharp ended kagune that sliced through the air where he was previously standing.

Another spike of bloodlust came from behind him again and unable to move away fast enough, he let his cold blue bikaku burst out to defend him from the incoming attack from behind while dodging a kagune thrust from the enemy in front. He used his kagune to push the assailant off his block. With the two off balance he jumped swiftly and made distance from them, he observed the two in front of him carefully.

He sneered, now recognizing who they were.

Kurona and Nashiro, Kanou’s supposed ‘pitiful’ dogs.

He frowned, hidden behind his mask of course (he loved wearing his mask, it made him laugh thinking about putting a mask on top of his own mask face)

“Why would Kanou’s dogs come visit little ol’ me, hm?” Kuroko asked, though it was said softly enough that it was almost like he was talking to himself. 

They ignored him, Kuroko simply rolled his eyes and let his bikaku elongate and thin out till it became as thin and sharp as a blade, it was so long that it easily circled around his personage threateningly in a circle like some kind of safety kill zone. 

He let out a relieved sigh and rolled his shoulders, as though he had removed all tension.

“Oh woe to those who cross my path,” he said, excitedly eyeing as they moved cautiously around him in separate directions, he loved this game “I let none pass, not even…” they shot forward and he closed his eyes, listening to the tap of their footsteps “a mouse.” 

Their kagune shot out past his to attack him.  
Time seemed to slow.  
He smiled insanely.

They fell to their knees and hands as a squelch filled the once silent road, Kuroko’s kagune now made a small circle around his hips and rose at his back to curl forward like a scorpion’s tail.

“Oh dear, oh dear” he said, hand to his mask where his mouth would be, fake concern laced his monotone voice as his kagune slowly disintegrated and he went about, leisurely picking up two pairs of hands as footsteps hurriedly and clumsily scattered away from him.

His mask, seemed like a human face but bare of all features, stretched over his face and now it pulled into a mad grin and happily squinted upwards eyes, black aura bloodlust seemed to come off of him from his disappearing kagune. His hood had fallen back to reveal soft baby blue locks that contrasted heavily with his creepy appearance, someone else’s hands in his own. 

A picture painted by a demon. 

Almost as soon as it had happened it was gone, his shoulders sagged and his powerful presence disappeared, the mask went smooth once more, bare of all emotion. He hummed as he pulled a white bag out of his jacket pocket and properly bagged the four delicate hands and put them in plastic wrap as a final touch, then he pulled another bag out that had the Maji Buger logo on it and with a chuckle deposited them inside of it.

‘Maybe I’ll get another good snack tonight’ he thought cheerfully, a slight skip in his step as he carried on his way humming, a harmless Maji Burger bag in hand.

"What a wondeful night." he said cheerfully, his face stone cold and his eyes blank.


	2. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Her blood was his wine] and it spilled down his throat clouding his mind and altering his reality.

Crunch  
Snap  
Crunch  
Snap  
He could hear the crows squawking and the squelching the flesh in his hands would make when he pressed too hard. He pulled and took delight with the way the ligaments tore and how the blood splattered on the white plastic that covered every inch of the room. 

His favorite room, the dining room.

“HaHAhAAhAahAHAaa” Joyous laughter that boomed and echoed even after he had closed his mouth and dug his teeth into the juicy bloody corpse meal.

He could hear the crows squawking and the feathers fluttering but the white room was empty other than blood splatters, red handprints, himself and her his meal.

The blood splatters peeled off the wall and took shape of red crows with beady eyes and their beaks opened to release screams, the screams of all his prey. He grinned happily as his meal began to finally break down within him and turn to power, he could fly again. 

“Ha... hahaha” He was almost delirious, her blood was his wine, so exquisite and bitterly yummy, not sweet like her bubbly personality.

He hugged Hitoka Yachi’s head to his chest and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. 

She wanted to help him fly, after all. He was kind enough to allow it.

“Oh dear, oh dear…’ he giggled happily and ran his finger through her hair, where’d the rest of her poor self go, he wondered dazedly as his strong and ever-changing wings began to unfurl out of his back.

Oh well, he was never good at figuring things out. 

Little did the boy know, tears fell from his eyes and dripped, mingling with the blood.

"Aah~ I have morning practice tomorrow...I'll definitely fly high, hehe" He smiled happily, the corners of his mouth curling creepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, honestly these drabbles are fic ideas, but I'm not interested in making something no one's into right now, sigh. 
> 
> Leave me a comment, I love it.


End file.
